Akatsuki Sensei
by Pin-Killing-Evil-Squirrel-Army
Summary: Adopted From Lord's Fallen Angel: - AU. What if the Akatsuki never exsisted, would things change for Naruto and everyone else? Or would it stay the same. Which is hard to believe when your own senseis are the Akatsuki! This year at the Chuunin Exams will be VERY intresting. Many pairings! M because I'd rather be safe then sorry(I'm a bit Evil)
1. Chapter 1

**!I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Akatsuki senseis

Chapter one

"Is the target in sight?"

A small sound of static was heard in the earpiece before a reply came in the radio.

"Hai, sensei. That target is in our sight." came a voice of a whisper in the radio earpiece.

"Good work, Sakura. Is everyone in place?" the Jonin of team seven asked as he stood on one of the highest tree branches, overlooking the forest that his Genin team was in.

Another small buzz of static was heard with sounds of a lot grunting and rustling came before it finally settled before. Then came an answer. "Naruto Uzimaki here, ready to go."

"Good, what about you Sasuke?"

After awhile there was no sound of buzzing in the earpiece or any word from Sasuke. The Jonin rolled his eyes at the boy's stubbornness towards his sensei and simply wished for the boy to grow up and get over this.

Finally a small buzz in the earpiece was heard, as well as the reply needed. "Hai." Came a grunt from the Uchiha.

"Good, we're all in place. What are your accordance?" the Jonin asked.

"2.3 miles from the village, and thirty calamites, north-west from the training grounds." **(I can't do measurements! It's always been my weakness in school! Curse you measurements and that stupid ruler!) **Came Sakura's voice in the Jonin's earpiece.

"Alright, don't move until I get there and keep the target insight." said the Jonin.

"Hai." said all three of his students.

With that, their sensei took off to the location that Sakura has given him. The trees and the greenery flashed by him as he moved at an incredible speed that only the Black Ops or higher rankings ninjas could only posses. And in less than five minutes, the Jonin arrived at the location and spotted all three of his students in hiding as well as the target. With great stealth, the Jonin moved swiftly closer to the target and hid behind a tree while staying close to his Genins.

"Alright, on my mark we make our move." He said into his earpiece.

None of them replied but nodded their heads in response that he could clearly see.

For the first minute they simply observed the target in front of them and analyzed the situation that the target would soon be in. It had many escape options once team seven attacked, which would make it a little harder to capture. But they were Shinobi of Leaf and fail was not a option right noe.

"Now!"

With the signal, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped out and attacked the target.

_Several painful hours later!_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow OW!" Naruto screamed in pain as the target continued to scratch his face, while trying to pull the thing away from him.

"Naruto you idiot, that's no way to hold a cat!" Sakura scowled.

"Dope." Sasuke muttered.

"Here, let me take him." Sakura grabbed the cat, which was now attached to Naruto's face, and pulled its claws painfully away from the blonde's face. Ignoring Naruto's whines of pain, Sakura gently held the cat in her arms and started to softly pet it.

"Man that thing is mean." The blonde muttered.

"Well what do you expect, after you tackled it to the ground like that." Sasuke said coolly.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"It seems that mission is accomplish, good work." Their sensei said from behind them.

All three of his students turned to face him.

"Itachi-sensei, would you tell Sasuke to stop acting all high and mighty!" Naruto glared at the younger Uchiha.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke even will ignore me." Itachi said with a faint of a smile. "Alright, let's return this little guy to his owner and call it a day, shall we."

"My little baby! You're finally back, you scared mommy so much! I promise I will never lose sight of you ever, ever, ever again!" A crying chubby woman with a smile said to the cat in her arms, which the said cat was desperately trying to get away.

"Man, I think I'm starting to see why the cat left in the first place." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, me to." She whispered back.

"Thank you so much, here is you're pay as promised." The chubby woman said with a smile as she paid Iruka at the table and left.

"Well, it's seems another successful mission from team seven. I'm quite impressed Itachi." The Hokage phrase Itachi from his spot by Iruka.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The old Uchiha bowed.

"You should all be very proud of you're accomplishments today. You are all dismiss for today, have a good evening." said the Third with a smile.

With their final bows, team seven took their leave and exited out of the Hokage tower.

"Man, that cat was mean." Naruto muttered as he gently touched his now bandage cheek, while his stomach started to rumble. "I'm starving! Hey, let's all go to Ichiraku and celebrate in getting rid of that cat!"

"I'm afraid that Sasuke and I must decline that offer, Naruto. Our mother expects us at home for it's our weekly dinner with the whole Uchiha family." Itachi declined the offer.

"That's tonight?" the blonde said.

"Tomorrow we will meet at the bridge as always, and be prepared for anything that will come. Understood?" said Itachi.

"Hai." said all three.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow, goonight. Come on Sasuke."

"Hn." was his brother's reply, following his brother to the Uchiha housing.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his little brother's behavior as he started heading home. For the past three years, it seems that Itachi's relationship with Sasuke has only grown apart further and further each day. Ever since Sasuke entered the academy, their relationship seemed to grown strain from then on. He knew his little brother wanted nothing more than to grow up strong and become a great ninja like Itachi so that their father would pay attention to him as well. But it seemed that no matter what the younger Uchiha did, the older one seemed to be on top.

But it wasn't as if Itachi hasn't tried to fix his relationship with his brother, oh no. In fact, that's one of the main reasons why he became team seven's Jonin sensei, in hopes of fixing the bond between him and Sasuke. And to perhaps teach his younger brother a few things he knows so that their father would be impressed. But Sasuke declined and said that he didn't need his help.

"Um, Sasuke."

Both of the Uchihas stopped and to turn around to see a shy looking Sakura still behind and no sight of Naruto around.

"What is it?" Sasuke said in a clearly bored tone.

She blushed and looked down to her feet. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to… well you know, go out to dinner somewhere tomorrow after training. I wanted to ask you tonight but you and-"

"No." Sasuke said before turning away, heading home again.

"Sasuke." Itachi frowned in disapproval at his brother's behavior.

Yes, he knew that Sakura is one of his little brother's fangirls, a curse that seemed to be passed down the Uchiha generation. But the difference with Sakura is that she seems to be a nice girl that is full of determination to become stronger. (An excellent motive that every Shinobi should posses, in Itachi's option.) She was also a sweet and caring girl that had a wicked temper that seemed to place her higher than most young ninja's her age.

"No, it's okay sensei. I'm kind of use to it anyways." She said with a happy face that didn't fool him for a second. "I need to go home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." With a small bow Sakura took off home, leaving the two brother's behind.

With a small sigh, the older Uchiha turned around to face Sasuke with a disapproval frown.

"What?" his little brother said with a frown of his own and a glare.

"That is no way to treat a girl that has only shown you nothing but kindness, Sasuke." said Itachi.

His frowns only deepen. "So, she's just another annoying fangirl that's always fawning over me. I don't even like her, besides you should know what that is like, _big brother_."

"Perhaps Sasuke, but she is also your teammate and a sweet girl that you must treat with respect. For one day, she won't always be there to help you."

The younger Uchiha said nothing as he continued down the road.

"Thanks for dinner mom, it's delicious like always." Sakura called from the kitchen as she placed her dishes in the sink.

"Glad to hear Sakura!" her mother called from the dining room.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night!" she left the kitchen and head up stairs to her room.

"Night sweetie!" she heard her mother from the second level before closing the door behind her in her room.

With a groan, Sakura fell face first onto her bed and laid there for a bit before she rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling of her room, letting the earlier events of today roll around in her head. They did a total of three missions today; the last one with the cat took the longest. All of them were D rank missions, which were fine for Sakura. They were still young and new to the ninja world and needed to start somewhere, which is the bottom of the totem pole. She just wished that Naruto could only see that.

A sigh escaped from her lips as her thoughts soon drifted over tonight's event when she asked Sasuke out in hopes that he would say yes. But like always, he coldly rejected her and left her with nothing but crushed dreams and hopes.

"Why does he always do this?" she muttered to herself feeling the tears form in her eyes. "I've done nothing to make him angry at me, I've always tried to help him and support him when he needed it the most." The tears ran freely down her cheeks as a small hiccup came. "I know that I'm a bit clingy and there are times where I really do act like a fangirl like Ino and the others, but. I try to be strong for him and show that I'm not a weak little girl that's even weaker than Naruto. So why does he treat me so horrible then everyone else."

The pinkette finally broke down into tears and rolled over onto her stomach, to cry her feelings into her pillow.

"Oh Itachi, Sasuke you both look so handsome in your new kimono that I bought." Mikoto Uchiha said as she stood back to get a better look at her two handsome young men.

Itachi came out of his room wearing a nicely shaded dark green kimono that was made of the finest silk, with his long hair out of his normal low pony tail. Sasuke came out wearing a very similar kimono style like Itachi's but was dark blue. Like his older brother's his was made of the finest silk and that it felt so soft agents his skin, while his hair was… well… it was its normal weird chicken butt style.

"They are very lovely mother, thank you." said Itachi.

"Thank you, mother." aid Sasuke.

"I'm so happy to hear boys. I wanted to pick out something nice for the both of you for tonight. Now come on, let's go meet the rest of the family. Your father is already out there." said Mikoto who held a large dish in her hand as she and her boys headed outside.

Out in the main street of the Uchiha housing, was a small like festival of just the family with a large long table in the middle of the street with difference foods on it. Each dish was brought and placed on the table by each family in the Uchiha's neighborhood, where everyone could dine together as a real family. Even the street was decorated like it was a festival with lights hanging above, but with Uchiha fan on each lantern above.

Among the crowd, Fugaku Uchiha could be seen talking to some the head members of the Uchiha Clan. Placing Mikoto's share on the table with the other shares of the family, Mikoto made her way towards her husband with boys in tow.

"… with ways things are going I'm not surprise that Hokage is a little uneasy of the coming plans for the next week." said Fugaku before he turned to face his family. "And here they are."

Soon the head members turn to face Itachi and Sasuke, while Mikoto snuck up by her husband and snaked her arm around her husband's arm.

"Ah yes Itachi, the prodigy of our generation and the pride of our clan." said one of the older members with a smile.

"Your father was just telling us of your newest have achieved you've reached recently." said a slightly younger elder of the clan.

"He's also told us that you are now the sensei of young Sasuke's team." said the eldest member of the small group.

"And to keep you statues as an ANBU as well." said the first head member.

Beside him, Itachi heard his little brother scoffed, clearly unhappy of the fact that his older once again got all of the attention from the rest of the family.

"Well it's nothing that special really, many Jonins like me are able to manage both. Sasuke here has really been the one that's really shot up. Not only has he graduated from the academy four months ago, as well the top of his class, he also gain his Sharingan while completing a difficult mission to about a month and a half ago." Itachi phrase his little brother, to only smile a bit to see the corners of Sasuke's lips turn up a bit.

"Well, that is indeed impressive. You are turning into a great ninja like your brother." said the third head member.

"Yes, it wouldn't be long before Itachi will take over for you Fugaku, while Sasuke takes over of Itachi's spot." said the first head member.

"Yes, our little boys are growing up so fast." Their mother said with a warm smile with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "It just seemed like Itachi was only a little boy while Sasuke was still in my belly." Now she started tearing up with a trembling bottom lip. "And now, you're all grown up, becoming one of the greatest ninjas that our village has ever seen. And then soon… you will be moving out of the house, meeting a wonderful girl that will soon become engage to and marry, and then before you know it you will start a family of your own."

_And here comes the water works. _Both of the Uchiha brothers thought at once.

"Don't leave me!" Mikoto shouted before she lunged at Itachi to trap him into a tight embrace.

"M-Mother… c-can't b-breathe" said the older brother.

"Mikoto, let go of the boy, can't breathe!" said her husband as he and the three head members try to pry her off the now blue Itachi.

Finally after several attempts to pry Mikoto off, and a snickering Sasuke at his brother's misery, Mikoto released her son as two of the head members dragged her away. Which while she cried out her son's name and saying something along the line that sounded like 'don't leave me', while her family sweat dropped at the scene.

Fugaku coughed and turn to the last head member with them. "You must forgive Mikoto's behavior, she's starting to have a few… withdraw problems with the boys and all."

"ITACHI, DON'T LEAVE MOMMY!" They heard Mikoto from a distance.

The said Uchiha groan in embarrassment while Sasuke snickered at his brother, again.

"Ah, yes I believe every mother goes through that stage." said the head member. "Speaking of which, I believe it's almost that time of year again of the Chuunin Exams.

"Indeed, I'm sure Sasuke will pass it with flying colors. Just like Itachi, wouldn't you Sasuke?" asked his father.

"The Chuunin Exams?" Sasuke asked, for a little startled at this news.

His older brother coughed and turned to their father. "Sasuke hasn't been informed of the coming exams of yet, nor have I recommended him or Naruto and Sakura to the Chuunin exams."

At this Fugaku frowned in disapproval while glaring at his eldest son. "And why haven't you."

Itachi frowned himself and had a glare of his own. "The Hokage has wished for all Jonin teachers not to inform their students of the Chunnin Exams until the official enterers begins, which is tomorrow."

"Informing us of what tomorrow?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Nothing you need to know tonight, Sasuke." answered Itachi as he continued to glare down his father.

"Very well, if it's the Hokage's wish then I can understand that." said Fugaku.

"I'm glad you see it that." said Itachi.

Ever since Itachi has been named the team leader and sensei of team seven, his father has done nothing more then got on his case even more. When he was rank ANBU or higher than that, his father has been on his case since then, questioning the details of his missions and justus he's used on them. And it only grew worse when he became his brother's sensei.

"There you are Itachi!" his aunt suddenly came up and then quickly dragged him off somewhere. "You need to see Tatsuki, she would love to see you again!"

With that, both Fugaku and Sasuke watched Itachi being dragged off to who knows where while shooting them a pleading look that said 'help me'. Hence, another night at the Uchiha housing.

The next day, it was early in the morning, barely dawn. One of the three guards of the Leaf gates yawned and stretched their arms over his head before slump back against the wall again. The other one of the three rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn of his own while trying to rid any sleepiness left.

It was no more the 5:56 in the morning, and they would soon be expecting candidates from other villages to come and check in for the Chuunin Exams. And the village will welcome those that have come for the exams at 6 o'clock sharp, for that's when they will allow the visiting ninjas inside the village. But if they showed up to early then they must wait outside the village walls until it was time to come in. It was silly, yes. But it was tradition, one that is always honored from every Chuunin Exams in the past.

The third guard ninja looked down at his wristwatch to see that it was now exactly 6 o'clock, sharp, meaning that all visiting ninjas were now welcomed into the Leaf Village. Lowering his wrist in time, the third lookout soon spotted four figures walking towards the village gates, through the early morning mist. Three of them seemed to be short then lookout party of the gate while the fourth was the shortest and seemed to have a hunched back.

_And so it begins._ All three Leaf nins thought.

**Haha! That's right everyone, Itachi is the sensei of team seven! Horay!**

**And I'm sure you all know is that the group Akatsuki doesn't exsist and that they all senseis for the coming exams! Horay again! This going to being intresting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The morning rays shined brightly through a small bedroom, chasing any remaining darkness away into the smallest corners of the room. The rays gently rested over a small single bed, that on the face of a sleeping Sakura. Soon her sleep was disturbed at the light soon made its self known to her of the morning. Rolling over on her other side with her back to the light, Sakura curled up into a tight ball in hopes of returning to the sweet peaceful slumber she was in moments ago. But after a few minutes, the sun's light won over her sleepy mind, forcing her to rise from her bed and start another day as a Genin of team seven.

After finishing showering, dressing, combing her hair, and brushing her teeth, Sakura headed down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab something to eat for breakfast. Grabbing a piece of toast and an apple, Sakura yelled goodbye to her mom and rushed out the door to meet up with her team. Slowing down to a walk from a trot, the pinkette finished her toast and started to eat her apple. She still had a few minutes to kill and didn't need to be at the meeting point until in fifteen minutes. So she decided to take the long way and walk through the village to the bridge.

The village was busy as ever when she walked through one of the main streets of Konoha. Everyone was so lively this morning, with their shops open and displays on the street to those that are passing by them. The merchandise on display were nothing new to Sakura as she had seen it all everyday when she passes through this street. But she still comes here to see if there is anything new on sale that she would be interested to buy.

By the time she finished eating her apple and throwing it away and continued on her way, something strange caught her eye. Far off among the crowd, a flash of red, and I mean red caught her attention from where she stood. It was one of those things that you couldn't ignore really, especially if it didn't belong in a curtain place and stood out of the ordinary, much like her hair. She remembered once that Ino has told her that her pink hair was very eye catching and hard to miss, which becomes a slight problem for her at times on a mission. Curious at the strange red, Sakura started to try and follow it, when she heard an all too familiar voice calling her.

"My dear Sakura!"

_Oh no. _She thought dreadfully.

_**In the words of Naruto 'its bushy-brows!' **_said Inner Sakura.

"Sakura!" With that, Lee appeared in a pose of his own that looked like Gai's, which in case you didn't know, it was so wrong for either of them to be doing in the first place.

"Hi Lee, what a pleasant surprise." Sakura smiled slightly nervously while sweat dropping to.

"My dear Sakura," Lee suddenly dropped down to one knee while spreading his arms open, almost as if he was waiting to embrace her. "I could not start this glorious day filled with youthful spirit without seeing your glorious face first."

_**Oh great, now he's creating a scene. **_Mutter Inner Sakura as she and Sakura started to notice some pass byres staring at them.

"Look mommy, why is that weird green boy on his knee in front of that girl?" a little boy asked his mother.

"It looks like his proposing to her to marry him, that's how a boy asks a girl sweetie." The mother answered as she and her son soon left.

_M-Married, to Lee of all people!? _Sakura felt an unease shiver run down her body before she shook it off and then glared at Lee.

"Get up, your causing a scene." She hissed at Lee, trying to keep her voice down.

"Of course my darling," he quickly stood up. "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Umm, thanks I think."

"But of course! Now my dear Sakura, would you honor me of going out with me tonight?"

_And here we go._

"Look Lee, I like you but only as a friend and nothing more. I swear we've been through this thousand times already. I'm sorry Lee, but no." said Sakura sadly.

His face dropped a bit. "I know, but I still can't help but keep on asking, for if I do you might change your answer one.

"Yeah… who knows."

_**Not. **_She ignored her inner voice.

"But one day I will grow even stronger than anyone else and will prove my love to you, just as long as I have the power of youth on my said!" he did a good guy pose with the sparkling teeth and all, which made Sakura's eye twitch the slightest. "Now I am off, to train myself to the ground and prove to you that I will become the strongest of all my rivals for your love. Farewell my darling!" with that said, Lee took off the other way and disappeared with a travel of dust behind him.

_Why me_. She sighed.

Suddenly Sakura remembered the spot of red in the crowd before Lee appeared and turned around to try and locate it. But to her disappointment it was gone. With another deep sigh, Sakura decided to pick up the pace and headed off to the meeting point of where team seven is suppose to be at. Breaking into a run with a small amount of chakra, the pinkette dodged everyone in the crowd with little problem and took off like a rocket towards the bridge.

As soon as she reached the bridge, Sakura was greeted with the sight of Naruto leaning over the rail and stare down at the water. But he lifted his head up at the sound of footsteps on the wooden bridge and looked up to see Sakura walking towards him.

He broke out into a foxy grin. "Morning Sakura!"

She smiled and waved at him. "Morning Naruto, is Sasuke or Itachi-sensei here yet?"

"Na, I'm the only one here until you showed up. I think we might be early."

Sakura looked up to the sun. "I think your right."

Naruto nodded.

For the next five minutes, they both waited in silence for both their last teammate and sensei to arrive.

"Ah good, both of you are here on time."

Naruto and Sakura looked from their spot on the rail to see both Itachi and Sasuke arriving at the bridge.

"Good morning sensei." Sakura said before she turned and flashed a bright warm smile at Sasuke. "Good morning to you to Sasuke."

"Morning." said the younger Uchiha while moved over to the spot on the rail, next to Naruto.

"Good morning everyone." Itachi greeted his two other students before he moved over to the other rail across from them and lined back against it with his arms crossed. "Now that we are all here, I have something very important to tell all of you. Now as you know, our village is one of the five great nations as well as one of the wealthiest to. Every twice a year, our village hosts one of the largest and important events in the five great nations. During this event many shinobis from different villages come and participate in this event. Now can anyone tell me what that event is?"

Sakura was the first one to raise her hand at his question, but the older Uchiha wanted to wait and see if Naruto or his brother knew the answer. Of course he wasn't surprise that the blonde didn't know the answer but was a little disappointed when his brother didn't.

Letting out a small sigh Itachi turned towards Sakura with a small smile. "Sakura."

"The event you speak of sensei is the Chuunin Exams." said Sakura with a proud smile.

Her sensei nodded. "You are correct. Every twice a year our village has host the most Chuunin Exams in any of the other five great nations. And this year we are hosting them again."

"That's cool and all but," Naruto titled his head to the side in a cute confuse matter like always, "why are you telling all of this to us, sensei?"

"Because this year, you three are going to participate in them." said Itachi.

"What?!" All three of them said in shock.

At this the older Uchiha smirked a bit. "That's right, this year I am nominating all three of you into the exams. _If _you think you're up to it that is, the diction is your own. But, be aware that the only way you can enter is to be together."

"So in other words it only allows three man squads in and nothing more." said Sasuke.

"That's about right." said his brother.

"So we all have to agree to enter this year, but if one of us doesn't then no one will." Sakura said out loud.

"The choice is yours to make. But be warned, the Chuunin Exams shouldn't be taken lightly. The tests you three will be put through could easily destroy you and perhaps never truly recover from." said Itachi.

"How old were you when you took them sensei?" the blonde knuckle head asked.

"For me, I took them when I was much younger then you three. But remember, everyone is different and move at a different pace. For instance there will be those that are older then you at the Chuunin Exams that have taken the test before and yet failed. But I believe that the three of you are ready for the exams and will pass them with flying colors."

"You think so?" to Itachi surprise it was Sasuke who asked that.

His older brother couldn't help but smile a little. "I do, I really think the three of you have what it takes to become Chuunin. But as I said before, the choice is yours to make, and if any of you feel like you aren't ready then it's alright."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at one another as if they were having a silent conversation about what to do with the coming exam. Their raven haired sensei remained quiet as he watched them carefully and waited to see what their answer would be. It was slightly risk to send only rookies off to one of the biggest exams of the year, but he truly did have faith in them. They were ready for this and would accomplish anything as long as they worked together as a team. He just hoped that they knew that as well.

Finally, all three of his Genin nodded to each other before they turn to Itachi with determine smiles.

"We'll take them." said Sasuke.

"We're not going to let you scare us with those stories sensei. We'll take on anything that they throw at us." Naruto added in.

"Just as long as we stick together, we'll pass them." Sakura finished.

At that, Itachi couldn't help but smile at their determination. "Good, because that's what I wanted to hear from all of you, as long as you worked together as a team, you will come out as the vectors."

"Alright! So when does that big bad Chuunin Exams begin, because I can't wait to beat everyone, including Sasuke!" Naruto declared.

Their sensei chuckled. "Calm down Naruto, the exams doesn't officially start until three days from now. Only the entries of the exams begin today."

"Awww, why is it so long!" the blonde complained.

"Because it gives those from other villages a chance to arrive here and settle in before the exams begin." Soon Itachi's face became serious. "In the next three days you will meet many shinobis from other villages in our village, all here for the exams. During this time I want all of you to be carefully around them and don't start anything with them. You are free to talk to them if you wish, only just be cautious of what you say around them is all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." They replied.

"Alright then," the older Uchiha pushed away from the rail. "Our little meeting here is finished; I'm off to register all three of you in the exams in three days from now. You are free to do anything you wish now, I advise you to spend your time preparing for the exams. Tomorrow, we'll meet here again at the same time so we can train and prepare all of you for the exams, until then." With that Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So that's what they were talking about last night." Sasuke muttered.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing." He answers, pushing off from the rail and walking off the bridge.

"H-Hey, wait up Sasuke!" the pinkette ran after him.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran after her.

"So what do you think the exams are going to be like?" Naruto asked lazily with his arms folded behind his head, as he and team seven walked through the village.

"Difficult mostly, the way Itachi-sensei made them sound like." said Sakura.

"Will no matter how hard they will be I will beat everyone and come out on top!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"That's hard to believe." said Sasuke.

"What was that!" Naruto whirled around to glare at his teammate.

Sasuke looked calmly at him. "You coming out on top is impossible, especially with your scores when you became a Genin."

"Why you…" Naruto's hands became fists.

"Now calm down Naruto we don't want to start anything before the exams. Remember what Itachi-sensei told us, we need to prepare ourselves for the exams and this is not the time to do something stupid." said Sakura.

"Hmpf," Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait!" but it was so late, Sasuke was already gone.

"Ah, forget him Sakura we don't need him." said her remaining teammate.

Sakura didn't reply as she started at the spot that Sasuke was with a frown on her face. It always seem that Sasuke was always taken off on them not matter what.

The pinkette let out a sigh and looked over to Naruto to see him now talking to some kids. Feeling slightly depressed at Sasuke ignoring her again like always, Sakura lowered her head in depression and let out another sigh full of sadness and depression.

"Is that your girlfriend boss?" Sakura heard one of the kids asked but ignored him.

"Umm, yeah I guess she is. Oh yeah, Sakura is totally crazy about me." said Naruto.

At that Sakura's eye started to twitch.

_**I'm crazy about WHO now!? **_She heard her Inner scream.

"You want to repeat that to me now Naruto." Sakura turn to Naruto with a terrifying glare at him.

"N-Nothing Sakura, nothing at all." The blonde said nervously, slightly cowarding from his teammate.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled and started stopping down the other way, leaving Naruto and kids behind.

"Don't feel bad boss, she's ugly anyway." said the kid from before.

Suddenly Sakura came to a halt and slowly turn her head around in a scary way towards the other behind her with the most terrifying look she can muster.

"Run away!" the little kid scream and took off running from her.

With a battle cry, Sakura took off running towards the kid. She heard Naruto yelling something behind her, along with the two other kids but she ignored them and continued to chase the other kid. She wasn't sure how long she had been chancing after him but she didn't show any signs of slowing down at all. After all she was a kunoichi and kunoichis don't tire easily.

Soon the kid in front of her round the corner, still screaming and disappeared from her sight for a moment. But when she round the corner as well, his screams suddenly haulted as she came to a stop at the scene in front of her.

In front of Sakura, she saw the kid she was chancing on the ground while staring up at a guy dressed in black, with purple face paint, and two large scrolls on his back. Next to him was a blonde girl that had her hair in four ponytails, a fan strapped to her back, and dressed in a light purple outfit with fish netting to.

The boy in black scowled and picked up the kid by the collar of his shirt. "That actually hurt you stupid brat."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as he quickly joined Sakura with the other two kids. "Put him down now!"

The boy in black looked up towards Naruto and smirked. "What if I don't, are you going to make me?"

"Kankuro, knock it off. Remember what sensei said before we arrived here." said the blonde girl next to him.

"Come onTemari, we can't let these punks think we're pushovers if we leave now, and besides sensei will never know as long as we don't tell him." said Kankruo.

Temari sighed, "Fine, but I'm not apart this and don't come complaining to me if sensei puts you through the, as sensei says 'the training from hell'.

"Hey are you listening to me bastard!?" Naruto shouted clearly not happy being ignored.

Sakura wasn't, for she was too busy looking at their headbands in shock.

_Their shinobsi from the Hidden Sand Village. _

_**Yeah, so what's your point? **_her Inner asked.

_My point is that we have to try and keep peace with them like Itachi-sensei said._

_**Oh…**_

"Please put him down, it's my fault really it was all an accident." said Sakura.

But Kankuro snorted and then smirked. "It's a little late to be apologizing isn't it?"

Suddenly Kankuro yelped in pain and let go of Konohamaru. He growled while holding his injured wrist and looked up to the tree, to only see Sasuke sitting on the branch calmly.

"Don't mess with my team, outsider." Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said dreamily.

_How come Sasuke gets to be the hero all the time!? _Naruto thought furiously.

"Why you little..." Kankuro glared up at Sasuke.

"It's quite pathetic for a shinobi like yourself to be pick on little kids like that. Are all you sand shinobis that pathetic?"

At that, both of him and Temari glared up at the younger Uchiha.

"I'll show you who's pathetic." With that said Kankuro reached out behind him and grabbed one of the two large scrolls on his back.

At this his blonde sister's eyes widen in shock. "You're using that for this? Do you realize how angry sensei will be if he knew that you use _those _now?"

But he ignored his sister and started to unravel his scroll. That is until someone stopped him.

"Kankuro, back off."

A cold chilling shiver ran down Sakura's spine at the sound of that voice that made her freeze. Kankuro to froze in fear and shock as well as his sister at the new voice. Both of the siblings looked up on the other side of the tree that Sasuke was on to see a red headed boy hanging upside down from a tree branch. Even Sasuke was surprise by the new visitor and looked around the tree to see the boy on the other side.

"You're an embarrassment to our village, as well as our sensei. He would be both disappointed and furious at this." said the red headed boy.

"P-Please Gaara don't tell sensei, I-I promise it won't happen again." The older boy said shakily.

"Will see." With that said Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of his siblings. "Let's go."

"Okay sure." Temari said as the three started walking off.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled before he jumped down to join his teammate.

The trio of the sand stopped and turned to face Sasuke. "What is it?" Gaara was the one to ask.

"Tell me, what's your name."

"I believe it is only polite to give ones name first before demanding those of theirs."

"Sasuke Uchiha, and yours?"

"Gaara no Sabuka."

"I bet you want to know what mine is." said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"I could careless." said Gaara.

Sakura stared at the boy named Gaara is slight awe, even though she was little scared up him. But somehow she couldn't pull eyes way from his deep red hair that was so usual, much like her own. His dark scarlet hair looked so soft and silky that she found herself wanting to reach out and run her fingers through them.

"Oh shit, we're late!" Temari exclaimed as she soon realized what time it was.

"Seriously, aw man as if things couldn't get any worse. We should go Gaara before sensei is furious. And frankly I'm not looking forward to his so called 'training from hell." said Kankuro.

"Agreed, we've wasted enough time here." With that said from Gaara, all three of them took off, leaving three confuse and slightly uneasy Leaf Genin from that one Sand Genin.

"As you all know today is the official day of the entries of the Chuunin Exams that will start in three days from now." said the third Hokage.

"I've already noticed that some of the other villages Genin have arrived already." said Asuma.

"It seems that this year is going to be quite larger than normal." said Kurenai.

"Indeed, this year we are talking on a larger number of Genin from different villages, even some surprisingly numbers from another village." The Hokage let out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Now then, Kurenia, Asuma, and Itachi would you all please step forward."

Soon the three said Jonins stepped forward, standing in front of the Hokage.

"All three of you have a team of rookie Genin that graduated from the academy no more than five months or so. Do you wish to submit them into the Chuunin Exams?" The Hokage asked.

Kurenia was the first to step forward, "I Kurenia Yuhi, leader of team eight of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, wish to submit all three into the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenia took a step back, just as Asume took a step forward, "I Asume Sarutobi, leader of team ten of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, wish to submit all three into the Chuunin Exams."

Asume took a step back, just as Itachi took a step forward, "I Itachi Uchiha, leader of team eight of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, wish to submit all three into the Chuunin Exams."

Every Jonin and Chuunin soon whispered to one another in shock and surprise that nine rookies were being submitted this year, for that hasn't happen in who knows how long.

"How surprising, are you all sure?" the third asked.

All three Jonin nodded.

"Very well, all nine rookies will be submitted into the Chuunin Exams. Now that is out of the way all three of you may return to the group as we can move to the next important subject."

With their dismiss from their Hokage, all three Jonin return to their earlier positions.

"Now as I have mention before this year there will be a surprisingly number of shinobis from different lands, especially this one in particular." He took another puff from his pipe. "This year we are letting a new village participate in the Chuunin Exams, one that some of you might resent against. Now please remember our village has been working hard of gaining a peacefully alliance with this village almost during the time of the First Hokage." He paused while taking another puff from his pipe, readying himself for the outburst that was about to come. "This year, not only are we hosting the normal villages we hold an alliance with, we are also hosting Iwagakure, The Village Hidden Among the Rocks."

"You just had to start something, didn't you!" Temari scowled.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I lost track of time!" Kankuro shouted.

The Sand Siblings quickly rushed down the many roads of Konoha to join up with their sensei at the meeting point he picked out. If they were late the slightest second, they would be in a world of hurt from their sensei.

"Since when am I in charge of keeping track of time!?" Temari shouted.

"Since you are the only one that owns a watch, that's why!" Kankuro shouted back.

"What about you!? I swore that I bought you one on your last birthday so you could keep track of time to, where is that?!"

"You didn't didn't buy me a watch!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you did it!"

"Yes I did you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, idiot!"

During this time as both of his siblings bicker, Gaara came to a sudden halt as he watched them keep on running towards the unknown danger ahead.

"For the last time I bought it for you!"

"And for the last hundredth time I told you that you didn't!"

"And for the last hundredth time I'm-" Temari never finished as suddenly, a large spear like tail strike at them.

With barely any time, both Temari and Kankuro jumped back from the attack without a scratch and stood back in slight uneasiness and fear at their attacker.

"You three are late." said a deep and low voice that belonged to a hunch back figure with black spiky hair, a black cloth cover his nose and mouth, and dressed in large black cloak.

**Haha! That's right the Sand Siblings get Sasori as their sensei. Ahhh... You got to feel sorry for them though... maybe.**

**!IMPORTANT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Sasori-sensei, you could have killed us with that thing!" Temari was the first to break out of her shock as scolded at her sensei, unlike Kankuro who seemed to be frozen with shock, and might have peed his pants.

"One of the main rules of the shinobi is to be alert of everything around you at all times." Sasori pulled his tail back from the ground. "For you will never know when the enemy will make his move for the kill. Even if you lower your guard for slightest second you will be dead. Remember that."

"Hai sensei." Temari said with a bit of a shameful look.

"H-Hai… sensei." Kankuro finally spoke once that shock was over.

"Also, remember to keep your arguments to yourself. For it is both immature and not the way of a shinobi either, and besides you two look like complete idiots to." said Sasori.

Both Kankuro and Temari glared at him for the idiot comment.

"You two should also take notes from Gaara," their sensei gestured to Gaara, who now slowly rejoined his siblings. "He wasn't bickering among you idiots like an immature child that you two clearly are and saw the danger coming as well. Now how does that make you." They couldn't see it but they could defiantly tell that Sasori was smirking.

Temari crossed her arms looked away while mumbling something under her breath, while Kankuro glared at Gaara that said you-couldn't-have-warned-us-about-him. While Gaara stared at everyone with an innocent look like he never did a bad thing in his life, yeah right.

"Anyways, where have you three been?" Sasori suddenly growled in anger. "You are ten minutes late for meeting me here, where were you?" he shot each other with a nasty glare.

"W-Well sensei, you we kind of… got lost. Yeah, we got lost looking around the Leaf Village like you advised us to and we lost our way. Right Temari." Kankuro lied while looking at his sister to back the story up.

"Umm, yeah we got lost. We just don't know this village that well since it is our first trip here." The blonde lied to.

"Really?" the puppet master said in a voice that was clearly unconvinced. So he turned to look at Gaara.

"Kankuro ran into some Leaf Genin here and was about to fight them and hit a defenseless little kid." Gaara said innocently.

"What? Sasori shouted.

"While you little..!" Kankuro shouted.

"Kankuro!" The said boy turn to face his sensei to only received a very angry gaze from him, which made him shrink back in fear. "I thought I told you to keep a low profile and not to cause problems."

"You did sensei, but Kankuro refused to listen to reason and had to act like the big macho man he was." said Temari with a slight smirk.

"Temari!" her brother shouted as he glared at her now.

"Temari was right there with Kankuro and didn't even try to stop him from hitting the kid or facing the Leaf nin either. I was the only one that stopped everything so it wouldn't get to far out of hand." Gaara added in for his sensei.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in shock at what he did.

Though this was no real surprise that the red head would tell on them, for he was the 'good student' out of the trio. Sasori could always count on Gaara to tell the truth of what was really happening with the siblings for he never told a single lie in life, there was no need to. And Gaara always did as what Sasori told him to do without any question; you could almost say he was the teacher's pet, but not really.

"I see." came their sensei response.

The tone in his voice was enough to send both cold and frightening chills down Temari and Kankuro's back as they recognized that tone of his. It was the same tone that promises for a world of hurt, which for them and not for the two red heads.

"You two know what this means for your lies and disobedience, don't you?" Sasori said calmly with an evil chakra around him.

Both of the older siblings gulped as they turn white as a ghost. "T-Training from hell?"

At that Sasori smirked evilly. "Training from hell."

"You can't be serious Lord Hokage!"

"Have you gone blind!"

"How could let Rock nins in our village!"

"We can't trust them for what they've done!"

"How could you do this?"

"They will plot against us and destroy the village!"

Third stayed silent as he heard most of the Jonins and Chuunins shout their complaints of the fact of letting those of Iwa here in their village. This was expected, there was no way to avoid it. There are many here in this room that the Hokage can name off the top of his head that had many grudges with the Rock nins in the past. It's true that they faced them as enemies in the past from the Great Second Ninja War to the Great Third Ninja War. Even now after the wars are over they were still enemies.

But that was about to change.

For a very long time, both villages have been trying to find peace with each other but could never put their difference aside it seems. That was until Tsuchikage propose an alliance with the Leaf Village. It seems that there had been some strange activity happening in the Land of Earth, such as a few disappearances of members of the shinobi clans within their village as well as just ordinary villagers. But most of the disappearances were taken near or in the Land of Rice Fields **(I'm not really sure where the land of rice fields is, I do know it's on the border of the land of fire so I'm going to say it's on the border of the land of earth to. You'll know why soon, maybe.) **as well as some strange happenings in that land. So in order to avoid any possible attacks on the Land of Earth, the Tsuchikage as offered a long awaited peace with the Hokage in hope to become alliances in case of an attack. Of course after considering of the matter of peace and forming an alliance with Iwa, the Hokage agreed to the offer hand of friendship. And to begin this new found alliance, Hokage as invited those of Iwa to come and participate in the Chuunin Exams, but only a select few.

Letting out a puff of smoke and a slight headache forming, the Third looked up to his shinbois who were still arguing over the matter.

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted.

Soon the room fell silent as neither Jonin nor Chuunin dared to speak a word.

"I understand that all of you hold some sort of resentment to those of Iwa, but please remember that this is our opportunity to form peace with them. In fact if I do recall it wasn't that long, during the Third Geart Ninja War that we had form an alliance with those from the Sand Village, and back then we had some strong grudges as will. This situation with the Rock Village in no different from those of the Sand Village, so please welcome those of Iwa into our village for we can for a stronger bond of friendship with them. I have already alerted the Kazekage of the Sand Village of this alliance and he has informed their shinobi of this a week before today." He let out a puff of smoke of his pipe. "Now that is all behind us, you are all dismissed, and please remember to welcome our guest."

After that, no one dared to argue against the Hokage and simply bowed before him and left. Itachi was one of the few shinobi that didn't argue about the fact that Rock nins were let into the village. Truth be told, he had bigger things to worry about and knew that the Hokage knew what he was doing and was thinking very clearly of the bigger picture then most.

Giving his bow, Itachi headed to the door to see that someone was lining back against the doorframe with a familiar orange book in his hand.

"Sounds like the Hokage has his hands full for some time, wouldn't you say Itachi." said the older shinobi.

"Indeed he has." said Itachi. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for taking over my team while I was away on an important mission. I'm just sorry you've had so much trouble at the Land of Wave, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his book and pushed off against the wall. "It was no trouble at all in fact, it was the first time in a long time since I face an opponent as tough as Zabuza, it was almost a good workout for me really. And I have to say that they've come to like those brats."

Itachi smiled a bit. "They seem to take a strong liking to you as well." He then sobered up. "Do you think that it's too soon to enter them in the exams?"

"Well… it's not really my place to say, since you are their sensei and make all the calls. But I believe their ready for the Chuunin Exams from what I've wittiness at the Land of Waves."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry they'll do just fine. And if you need help, just give me a hauler." and this that, the silver haired Jonin walked off.

Losing sight of Kakashi, Itachi walked out of the meeting room and followed the crowd out of the Hokage Tower and onto the main street with front doors behind him. But before Itachi could take a step forward, a pair of soft hands suddenly covered his vision as a voice came from behind him.

"Guess who," said a female voice. "It's someone you've known during the academy days, she loves getting dirty, and she's going to be real pissed if you get it wrong."

At this Itachi couldn't help but smile faintly at the recognizing of the voice. Not even bothering to answer her, the Uchiha gently grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her hands away to turn and face none other than Hana Inuzuka.

"Hi Hana." Itachi said with a bit more of a smile this time.

Hana looked slightly grumpy and narrowed her eyes. "You're no fun, you know that Itachi."

But he simply brushed off her grump mood and still smiled at her. "But if I don't guess at all it ruins the whole fun anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, waving a hand a bit. "So you're entering your team into the Chuunin Exams I hear."

He nodded. "I have, and it sounds like Kiba will be taking them as well."

"Yeah, the squirt is about to get a reality check. I swear that ever since he started taking missions with his team he's been complaining at home how lame they are. Maybe the exams will knock some sense into him."

"Maybe, are you worried though."

She snorted. "What kind of question is that, of course I'm worried about the stupid brat, he is my baby brother after all. So what about you, are you a little worried about Sasuke?"

"I'll admit I am a bit worried for him but I believe he and his teammates will do just fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure Kiba and his team will do fine just as well."

Soon the two moved down the street.

"To think that one day, the way they've been going, these two are going to be at our level before we know it." said Itachi.

Hana cringed at the thought. "Ugh, don't remind me. It's bad enough that my mother decided to drag me to more of our clan meetings a week ago, I don't need the thought of my bratty brother at my level."

"Yeah…" Itachi expression seemed to suddenly drop at the mention of clan meetings, of course this didn't go by unnoticed by Hana.

"Is something the matter Itachi?"

The raven haired boy looked up to the brunette with a tiny smile. "It's nothing Hana, I'm just a bit tired is all with everything."

"I see. Well I know what will cheer you up. How does tea and dango sound to you?"

Now that, Itachi couldn't help but smirk at. "Now that's appetizing."

For the pass three hours, Gaara sat quietly under the shadow of the tree, with his back to the tree's body, while watching his brother and sister being put through Sasori 'special' training, known as the 'training from hell'. He got out of the torture for he didn't disobey his sensei's orders and got to watch his siblings being tortured instead. In the back of his mind he could hear Shukaku giggling at the joyous sight of torture taking place before them. Normal the demon only takes pleasure of torturing of others if he is doing torturing, but. He liked Sasori's way of torturing the brats by doing it in the form of training.

Soon both Temari and Kankuro dropped to the ground by their sensei's feet and looked as if they truly have been through hell. Their clothes were torn, each covered in a bucket of sweat, scratches covering every inch of their skin, and a daze look on both of them.

"Alright, you both get a ten minute break before we start up again." said Sasori.

"Ten minutes!" Kankuro shouted in shock.

"We need a little longer then that sensei; I can't even move my body!" Temari complained.

"So, should I care? There is a reason while I call this the training from hell. Now both of you stop your yakking and get some water into you." Sasori said before he moved away from them.

_Sensei is evil! _Both Temari and Kankuro thought.

Seeing Sasori moving away from his siblings, Gaara chose that moment to leave the comfort of the shadowy tree head towards his sensei. Sensing his youngest student's approach, Sasori looked up to greet Gaara in front of him.

"Yes Gaara?" he asked.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could be allowed to explore more of the village."

Sasori eyed him a bit. "Why the sudden curiosity of the Leaf?"

"I found something that's… intriguing here is all."

"I see… Then I suppose you may leave, but" Sasori then narrowed his eyes at the boy. "No killing, understand."

The red head nodded.

"Good, we must remember that we can't afford to draw any attention to us."

"Hey, what's that?" Kankuro suddenly asked as he looked to the sky and pointed up.

Soon everyone followed his gaze up to the clear cloudy free sky to see something indeed above them. It was quite large and seemed to be white, or at least a faded white. It wasn't floating but seems to be flying in circles up in the sky.

"It looks like a bird." Temari voiced out her thoughts.

Their sensei narrowed his eyes up at it. "There is no bird like that around this land."

"Its coming." said Gaara.

And it did.

Suddenly the bird stopped flying in circles and started flying down to the ground so fast that it almost seems that it's dropping to the earth. And it was heading straight for them!

"Ahhh!" both Kankuro and Temari screamed and jumped up and moved out of the way.

Sasori and Gaara followed their example, except for the screaming part.

Just as they were out of the way, the thing finally landed on the ground but, gentle with both feet. Once the smoke of the impact was gone, Sasori looked up to see that the thing was indeed a very large bird, but a very strange one at that. Its body stretcher seemed to be wrong for any bird around here, and its appearance seems to be wrong to. Now that he got a closer look at it, Sasori was shocked to see that it wasn't a bird at all but a lifeless imitation of one.

Sudden four figures jumped off the bird's back and gently landed on the ground next to it, three of them seem to be children while last seemed to be an adult.

The first kid was a boy that seemed to be almost a man then a kid. He looked to be fifteen, the oldest of the kids it seems. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and slightly pale skin that remind Sasori's of his own. He wore a black un-zipped coat and a dark blue shirt under, black pants and black  
ninja sandals. For his headband he wore it on his forehead that was black and had very long straps. **(Think of Naruto's headband in shippuden but only longer)**

The next one was another boy, only this one seemed slightly younger than the other, he looked to be fourteen. He was a bit shorter than the older boy but taller than third member of the three. He has ice blue eyes, left eye has an upside down diamond tattoo, black shoulder length hair that covers his right eye, and he wore a dark blue tank top with a black elbow length mesh top underneath, and black cargo pants. While his headband tied around his neck.

The last one was a girl and seemed to be the youngest, about thirteen, Gaara's age he believed. She has iliac colored mid back length hair that's kept in a low ponytail and amethyst eyes with a slight red tint. Her outfit is a red tank top with a silver leafless tree on the back and black caprice, with her headband tied on her forehead and a katana tied to her back.

The last of the four was their sensei he believed. It was a tall blonde woman with long hair, part of it covered her left eye, while some of it was tied to a ponytail. The blonde had ocean blue eyes with olive tone skin. The blonde's outfit is fishnet t-shirt underneath a dark blue tank top the showed the stomach off, and a pair of black caprice with two large pouches strap to the hips.

"Man that ride was killing my butt, un." said the blonde while rubbing the said butt.

"At least we got here on time." said the younger boy.

"Hey!" came a yell behind them.

All four turn to see a very angry Temari with a somewhat equaled angry Kankuro.

"You almost land on us!" yelled Temari.

"Yea, watch where you are going next time." said Kankuro.

Ignoring his students for the moment, Sasori's gaze remained focused on the headbands, but mostly the blonde's headband tied around her forehead.

_Rock shinobis, huh. _He thought.

"Temari! Kankuro! Hold your tongues!" their sensei suddenly barked out.

At the sound of their sensei harsh tone, both of the siblings shut their mouth tight.

"Now, who the hell are you? I'm not to please myself of becoming your personal landing pad, and judging by your headbands you all hail from Iwa, the Village Hidden Among the Rocks, correct." said Sasori.

Both Temari and Kankuro gasped at this news while Gaara remain passive as he started at the event before him with a blank face.

"Oh, well sorry then, un. My name is Deidara **(Yes, I know he is boy but in this he is a girl. SO if you no likey then go away. Plus I thought it would be more fun to mess with Sasori if he has to deal with a woman during this whole thing. Does he even know how to handle woman? Probably not so much, tee hee… Also I can't write yaoi, I just can't. I don't mind it, I really don't but I'm just not comfortable enough to write it) **and you are right, we hail from Iwa, un." said the blonde with a big stupid grin. "And if I may ask_,_" she eyed the hunch back old man in black. "Who am I speaking to old geezer, un."

Sasori felt his eyebrow start twitching from inside Hiruke. "I'm Sasori no Akasuna, and you should learn to respect both your elders and superiors, brat."

"Brat? I'm not a brat, un!"

"You are to me. After all only a brat is irresponsible to be flying _that_" Sasori gestured his he towards her bird, "thing around and has no clue what they are doing!""

"That's Deidara-sensei's art, show some respect for it!" said the girl behind Deidara.

"Aika, I appreciate your help but I can handle this geezer, un." said their sensei without turning to look at her.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasori yelled.

"But…" Aika started.

"You do well to listen to sensei, Aika." said the oldest of the three.

She glared at him a bit before she looked away with her arms crossed. "Whatever, Loki."

Their last teammate sighed and shook his head.

"I'll stop calling you that if you stop call me a brat, un!" she yelled.

But Sasori wasn't paying attention to her for he was too busy looking at the clay bird with a dull look.

"You call this art?" he asked.

At this the blonde grinned. "But of course, un."

With a snap of her fingers, the bird suddenly shrunk down to the size of a plum and jumped into Deidara's waiting hand. Placing the bird back in her bag, she pulled something else out from the same bag that looked like a spider and showed it to Sasori. Then with a toss in the air, the little clay spider exploded.

"That is true art right there, for art is fleeting, un." She grinned.

The Sand nin could stare at horror of the explosion before he soon became annoyed and slightly ticked off as he looked at Deidara.

"That's not art you stupid brat, I don't even know what to call that. But true art is something that lasts forever and is preserved, not to be destroyed like that!" Sasori shouted angrily.

Now it was Deidara's turn to look ticked off. "What kind of crap have you been on, un. True art is a fleeting moment, not something that lasts forever, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

As the two older shinbois argued away, their students stood on the sidelines as they sweat dropped at the scene before them. For neither team was brave enough to go and try to break up the argument.

"Man, I haven't seen sensei get this so work up before." Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"Neither have I, no one is stupid enough to go disagree with sensei's art before and lived." She whispered back.

Gaara remained silent as he just stared at Sasori and Deidara.

"We need to get going and enter for the exams." The younger boy whispered to Aika.

"Yeah, but… I'm kind of a little scared of sensei at the moment." said Aike for she was starting to quiver at Deidara's growing anger.

"Yuuen has a point; we can't afford to waste time with sand rats like these." Loki said coolly.

"Well then Mister I'm-so-cool-I-don't-have-to-do-what-anyone-says, why don't you go and tell Deidara-sensei we are wasting time because of her argument of art that you find pointless." Aika said sweetly to Loki.

"I didn't say it was pointless." said the colder boy, slightly glaring down at his teammate.

"But that's what you were implying." She pointed out.

"Aika has a point, it did sound like it." Yuuen said but slightly drew back a bit when Loki sent him a look that said you-aren't-helping.

"So anyway if you find this pointless and stupid, go up and tell that to sensei so we can be on our way then." Aika grinned at him that had a slight hit of mischief.

The older boy said nothing and looked back over to their sensei and the Sand nin, still fighting over about art. But nothing has really changed in their argument, other than the fact that both ninjas now grew a little scarier somewhere during that argument. And the three Rock Genin quickly learned that an angry Deidara was indeed not a pleasant thing to have, especially during training.

"O-On second thought, we have plenty of time before we have to register," Loki quickly covered his slightly uneasiness at the sight of their sensei with his normal cool and cold manor. "After all we have three days before they begin and the entry days will be open all through then.

_Yeah right, coward._ Both Aika and Yuuen thought together.

"I don't need to take this, un! I'll prove to you that my art is the true form of art then yours, un!" Deidara suddenly yelled.

"Tch, I like to see you try!" was Sasori reply.

The blonde growled dangerously low at him before she turned to face her students. "Loki, Yuuen, Aika we're leaving for the Hokage tower, now un!" she yelled before she turned towards the tower and started storming out of the training grounds of the Leaf Village.

Not wishing to be on the other end of their sensei's lingering wrath, all three of her Genin quickly followed.

Sasori was still steaming at the argument he got into with the Rock shinobi. How dare she even question his art like that and claim that her form of art was the true form of art, and to top it off she was going to prove it to him as well. Oh never in his life as he ever hated a female such as her, they were always so troublesome to his option, and it didn't help that he had to live with his crazy grandmother either. To him the whole female species are nothing but troublesome creatures that gave him nothing but headaches. That's why he always tried to stay away from them and never get involve with them either.

That is until this blonde artist want be showed up.

"Temari! Kankuro! Break times over, get back to work!" Sasori yelled to his students.

"But we barely had ten minutes to…" Temari trailed of as she quivered at the look her sensei was giving. The one that said do-as-I-say-or-_else_, it was a look that the Sand Siblings try to avoid.

"B-But what about Gaara!" Kankuro pointed to the now retreating back of their baby brother who was heading for the village. "How come he gets to skip the training and not us?"

"Because his the smartest out of you three idiots that didn't disobey my orders, now move!" Sasori roared.

At this time, only thing that Temari and Kankuro could do was cry at how mean their sensei was.

**Team Deidara has appreared.**

**Poisoned Blossom owns Loki.**

**Reimei Uzumaki owns Aika.**

**Kuromi-Tenshi owns Yuuen.**

**Haha! Sasori is indeed EVIL.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Night time soon fell over Kohona, hence another day for the members of team seven. Sakura sighed as she made her way home after the stressful day that she's gone through. Not only did Sasuke ignore her again for the thousandth time, there was also the Chuunin Exams that she suddenly needed to prepare for and be ready. For there were going to be many strong and deadly opponents she and her team would mostly face in the exams, for those three Sand Genin they met were perfect examples.

Sakura shivered at memory of that event and the strength they all displayed before them. She knew just then by looking at those three that they are much stronger then they appeared and that she and her teammates will need to watch their back with them, especially the red head boy. To her he seemed to be the team leader almost, the way that older boy was quivering before him and didn't dare to stand up against him.

Though despite that the red head was slightly scary this morning, Sakura couldn't help but notice how cut he was, and his hair was to die for. Okay maybe not to die for but you get the idea. She wanted to reach out to him and run her fingers through his scarlet locks and see it if they felt like silk against her fingers. She blushed furiously at that thought and couldn't believe that she was thinking like that with a complete stranger. Scolding herself for her childish and stupid thoughts, she picked up her pace and marched straight home through the training grounds.

The training grounds were dark but not completely black, thanks to the half fuel moon and stars above to light her way. Moving out to one of the clearings of the training grounds, that's when Sakura spotted someone stand in the middle of clearing that had a beautiful views of the faces of the pass Hokages. When she came closer to stranger out in the grounds, that's when she notices it was red head boy she saw earlier today, with his back facing her and all.

Quickly covering her mouth to stop a squeak of surprise at the sight of him, Sakura quickly searched around her to see if his teammates where anywhere around, they weren't. Slowly lowering her hands down from her mouth, the pink haired girl slowly and carefully started to back away from the boy while keeping quiet as a mouse.

Once taking a few steps back from the red head, Sakura quickly whirled around to run off. But when she turned around she came face to face with the boy that she was trying to run away from. She let out a small squeak of surprise at the sight of him and quickly looked back to where he was standing before earlier. To her surprise he was also still stand there, or was until the form start to crumble to sand, revealing that is was just a clone and not the real thing.

Curiously, Gaara studied the girl before him with the slight tilt of his head. He easily recognized her from earlier this morning with the Uchiha boy. For the color of her hair was quite difficult to ignore. Never in his life had the boy ever seen anyone with bright pink hair like hers. The thought of it being natural was hard to believe but the fact that it was dyed was rolled out, for the base of her roots of her hair seemed to disappear into her scalp then fade away when it grew longer if it was dyed. How did he see this with one simple glance? A ninja trait obviously so don't ask him how it worked.

Sakura tensed up when she saw him raise his right hand up from his side and slowly started to reach towards her head. He saw her emerald eyes widen in fear at his approaching hand but ignored it until he reached his destination.

Seeing that he wasn't going to back off away from her, or her body remain frozen, she stood there in both fear and curiosity of what the red headed boy in front of her was about to do. Nearly a hair away from her now, Sakura shut her eyes tight and prayed for whatever was going to happen be quickly and painless. But when she finally felt his hand, it wasn't what she was expecting. Slowly she cracked open her eyes to see that the boy's eyes wasn't focused on her face but rather above her face. His hand wasn't around her slim neck as she thought before when he reached out to her, no. Instead his hand was in her long pink hair; slowly running his fingers threw her locks.

As he thought, her hair was just as soft as it looked to be when he saw her for the first time today. She even smelled almost of flowers to, like cherry blossoms. When he saw her for the first time today he immediately became intrigued by her hair for some odd reason. Back home in Suna, he never seen anyone in his village with the color pink hair like hers before, or anywhere else. In his village, all the villagers either had brown hair or blonde hair, a normal trait for people that are native to the Land of Wind, and sometimes it's rare if you saw someone as a red hair like him or his sensei. For there were not many red heads in his country, but it was not odd.

This was very strange to Sakura but it was also strangely pleasant as well. The feel of his fingers moving between her long hair was very pleasant and soothing that she almost wanted to lean into his touch, but reframed from doing it.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Sakura finally got the nerve to ask.

Gaara didn't say a word and continued to run his fingers in her hair, as if he didn't hear her. But within a minute he finally pulled his hand back from her head and let his hand drop to his side.

"What's your name?" was the only thing he asked.

"S-Sakura."

"I see… how fitting for you."

"Y-Your name is G-Gaara, right?"

"Yes…" he replied while studying her face carefully. "… are you afraid of me"

She was surprise at his blunt question. "What?"

"It's alright if you are, just answer truthfully. I detest liars."

"Oh, umm…" Sakura looked down nervously as she wasn't sure if she could really believe his words. "… I-I am, a little. I-I don't know why but you have this feel around you that just sends chills down my spine."

"I see… Sensei was right then; it will take time for people to become use to my presence."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing of importants for you."

"Oh," she looked down at the ground nervously again before she looked back up to him, feeling slightly more confident now. "Why were you touching me hair earlier?"

"I was curious."

"About my hair?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I've never seen anyone with natural pink hair before."

She looked surprise. "How are you sure that it's not dyed?"

"Because of your roots, the color doesn't stop at the base of your head and seem to continue further down within you scalp. If it was dyed then the color would stop at the base of your head, also your hair would grow as your true natural color would come out, while dye is made its self known by the growth."

"And you can just tell by looking at me?" her eyes widen in shock and awe.

"I have very good eyes."

"I'll say, you must be an excellent ninja to be able to see that small of details. So you've never seen anyone with hair like mine?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm hardly ever allowed to leave the desert. The people of mine land all have brown hair or golden hair, or even sometimes red hair like mine, but never pink."

"Well, I guess I can see why you would be curious in the first place." She said while hiding a small blush on her face.

"Your hair is so soft, it feels a lot like the petals of cherry blossom," he took some of her hair gentle in his hand and brought it slight up towards his nose, "it even smells like a cherry blossom as well." He dropped her hair.

Now she was red as a tomato while smiling faintly. "Umm, thank you."

He didn't response and simple looked up towards the moon for a moment. Sakura followed his gaze towards the moon in the darken sky and couldn't help but think how pretty it was.

"I should go, my sensei will be expecting my return soon." He said.

Strangely at this, Sakura frown a bit. "Already?" she was starting to grow less afraid of him now and seem to almost enjoy his company.

He looked at her and nodded. "My sensei hates it when we keep him waiting and hates it when we're late for the slightest second. And if we do it doesn't turn out well for us."

"Your sensei sounds harsh."

He shrugs. "He maybe but, he's fair and his training methods do work for we've have grow quite strong with him."

"Well that's good, I guess."

"You are entering the Chuunin Exams?"

She nodded. "Yes, it will be my first time as well as my teams." She then looked sad, "I just hope that I wouldn't become a burden to my team."

"You won't."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"It's true that you lack the strength and brute force of a shinobi," at this she glared at him, but he continued unfazed, "But it takes more than that to become a powerful shinobi. You also need skill and intelligence of a shinobi as well, for strength wouldn't cut it if you lack the mind of the shinobi. For a shinobi must be smart at all times and to never let their mind cloud over and ruin their better judgment. At that, I see you have already."

Sakura stared at him in shock and didn't know what to say.

Was he trying to encourage her?

"I must leave now, farewell." With that said, Gaara turn his back to her and disappeared in a whirl wind of sand, leaving a stun Sakura behind.

The next morning, the sun slowly peeked out from over the distant mountains of the Land of Fire, chasing the resentments of night away as morning came. The morning dew sparkled upon the trees, grass, bushes, and flowers as the sun's rays hit them, giving them almost a magical look in the forest of the Land of Fire. The birds chirping were soon heard throughout the forest as they awoken from their slumber and started a new day. Not too long, other animals soon followed the birds and awoke from their slumber and started their day as well.

One of the bushes in the forest rustled, that caused a few leafs drop. Before long a cute little light brown ferret with a mask over the eyes popped its head out from the bush. The little ferret looked all around him with a cute little furry face as he twitched his nose a bit, almost as if he had an itch. Finishing its observation, the ferret jumped out of the bush and quickly rushed across the forest floor.

Upon a small clearing in the forest, the ferret reached a small campsite with two worn out and old tents with an old dead small bonfire in the middle. The ferret slowed down to a walk and carefully circled around the bonfire and sat outside one of the old worn tents. The ferret then poked its head inside the tent to see one large figure snoring loudly inside but not so loud that it would wake everyone. Pulling its head back out, the ferret then scurried to the other tent and entered inside without stopping and jumped onto one of the three sleeping small figures.

The one that the ferret jumped on let out a small squeal of surprise from their slumber and shat up from their sleeping bag. Somehow from the rude awakening from the ferret, the one that shat up somehow knocked down one of the support beams of the tent and knocked down the whole tent, awakening the other two in the tent.

"Shirahime!" shouted the other two with grumpy voices.

"I'm sorry!" said Shirahime, the one that caused the tent to fall down.

Fighting out through the now fallen tent, Shirahime was first to be free from the tent with the ferret on her shoulder.

Shirahime was a twelve year old girl with long light blue waist hair. She wore black short-shorts with two brown belts hanging lose around her waist, a small black tank top that showed off a lot her stomach, black boots, a gold arm band on her upper left arm, bandages wrapped around her hands much like Lee's, and her headband was tied to her forehead with the Waterfall symbol on it.

"I really am sorry Ren, Mindori." Shirahime looked frantically to her two other teammates.

The first to pop from the torn tent was Mindori to her left. Mindori was a year older then Shirahime, thirteen years old. She had brown hair that was straight as it stopped midback and was tied into single ponytail, "Chinese" straight bangs, with one teal-blue highlight. She also had big sparkling hazel brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore black short-shorts and a black T-shirt, standard kunai holder and bandages and stuff like that, and black boots. **(the one's Sakura wear's in shippuden) **Also she wore a silver crescent-shaped moon locket, and her headband was tied around her waist.

Her last teammate appeared to Shirahime's right, which was Ren. Ren was the oldest of the team for she was fifteen years old. She had long snow white hair, fair skin, and two different colored eyes, one crystal white and the other garnet red with a small scar running right down the middle of it, much light Kakashi's but smaller and a bit faded. She wore a black fish net shirt but in the center is cloth, her pants are kind of like Sai's only longer, and she has regular ninja shoes. And her headband was around her neck.

"Again, I'm _really _sorry Ren, Mindori. But Yoko startled me when she jumped on me, sorry again." Shirahime repeated again.

"Of course." Ren picked up the ferret, known as Yoko, and slightly glared at the thing. "It had to be you to give us a rude awakening."

But the ferret gave her a cute innocent look with the tilt of the head.

"Well it's not Yoko's fault really, if sensei wasn't so cheap we could get some decent tents that won't fall over so easily when a breeze comes." said Mindori as she slightly glared down at the worn out tent they were surrounded in.

"Very true." said Ren while placing Yoko down.

"What's going on out here?" came a grumpy deep voice from inside the other tent.

Soon a large man stepped through the slips of the tent and moved over to the three girls and the ferret. The man was tall and very well built. He had light brown colored skin with stitches covering his bare arms. He had dark green pupil less eyes surrounded by black instead of white and long black shoulder length shaggy hair. And also had stitches running from the corners of his mouth to up his cheeks.

"What happen to your tent?" the man asked.

"Yoko startled Shirahime and she knocked down the tent, again." said Mindori.

"You know we would not have this problem if you buy use some new descent tents instead of these old shaggy worn out ones, Kakuzu-sensei." said Ren.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me these tents are perfectly fine. And I told you three not to bump into the support beams, as long as you don't touch them then its fine."

"But sensei, the roof of it has holes in it. What if it rains?" asked Mindori.

"What are you talking about, it's summer, there's no rain and especially in this land during this time of the year. And besides do you know how expensive tents are these days? It's just a waste of money when we have ones that are still useable." said Kakuzu.

"Okay, so we don't get new ones and keep using the olds, but can we at least stay at an inn for once?" Ren asked this time.

She shouldn't have asked that.

"An inn!? Are you nuts!? Do you realize how expensive they are, the tents are cheaper then that! What do you brats think, that money just grows on trees like that!" He shouted and furry.

"B-But sensei, isn't money made from trees though?" Shirahime asked.

It was silent then as everyone started at the youngest member.

"I-I mean money is made out of paper and paper is made out of trees and the trees grow to make that paper. So does that mean that money does grow from trees?" Shirahime asked innocently.

Kakuzu said nothing as he stared at the blue headed girl for a really long time, you can even hear the crickets in the background. After a whil he finally turned away with his back to them and coughed for a moment.

"Pack up everything, we will be leave for the Leaf Village in ten minutes." was all that their sensei said in a low grumble voice before he disappeared inside his tent.

Once Kakuzu was out of sight, both Ren and Mindori turn to Shirahime with large proud grins on their faces.

"Waite ago Shirahime!" Ren said as she wrapped her arma around the girl and squeezed her to her chest.

"Yeah, you really got Kakuzu-sensei on that one. He hates when we're right about money, especially his." said Mindori.

"And here we thought you never had it in you to really stand against him. You're growing so fast!" Ren said with a large grin, pulling Shirahime closer to her chest, causing the younger girl to start to suffocate in Ren's breast.

"C-Can't… b-breath." Was all Shirahime could get out.

Yoko sat in front of the three girls and tilted her head to the side in a cute manor, unaware of her mistress distress.

"I wonder what the exams are going to be like?" Sakura said as she took a bite from her teriyaki chicken on a stick.

After training with Itachi earlier from this morning, team seven decided to take a small lunch break in the village to regain their strength. Itachi left his team, saying he already had a lunch date with someone but wouldn't say who. But Sasuke seemed to know who, for he slightly teased his brother by saying 'don't come back with flees, Itachi' which only earned him a glare in return.

Outside one of Konoha's many food stands, team seven sat outside while happily eating their teriyaki on the stick for lunch. All three of them seated themselves on a wooden bunch in front of the stand and ate their lunch while enjoying their break.

Sasuke snorted. "Difficult of course."

"Yes, I know that, but what I mean is, I wonder what kind of tests they will put us threw though." said Sakura.

"Well whatever they are I will still come out as number one, no matter what they throw at us! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

His teammates ignored him.

"They will still be difficult, and from what I've hear from my mom and dad when Itachi took it, it will not be a walk in the park. From what I remembered they said that the exams will be a three part test, that way they can get rid of the weaker ninjas and see who is the strongest of them all. They will start out easy but will soon become very difficult as it goes on. But what the three tests are based on, I don't." Sasuke explained.

"So in other words it could be anything." said the pinkette.

"Exactly." The younger Uchiha said before he finished his stick.

"So what, we'll still beat them all as long as we work together as a team." said Naruto, finishing his lunch too.

"That's right, as long as we are a team we can do it. But I still can't help but feel a little nervous about what we are going to face though." Sakura added in as she finished her lunch to.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't respond as they too were a little bit nervous of the exams, but refuse to show it.

Once they finished they threw their sticks away and headed into the village towards the bridge they were to meet Itachi. But as they walked into the village, a large tall shadow soon appeared behind them that the three Genin didn't know notice. After a moment as the shadow grew, Sasuke was first to notice the shadow and stop while his teammates continued on without him. Curious, Sasuke slowly turned around and looked up to see the caster of the shadow.

"Hey, Sasuke what are you… doing…" Naruto trailed off as he stopped with Sakura and saw what Sasuke looking at.

The younger Uchiha's normal cool and calm collected attitude went down the toilet as he saw the caster of the shadow. He looked as pale as a ghost and the sight of the caster and looked like he was going to pee himself to.

The caster of the shadow was a very tall man with a very well built body. But what was startling about the man was that fact that he was blue! Even his slightly pointy hair was blue, but only darker. His eyes were a little different than a normal person's eyes, for they were to round and had a tiny pupil. Another alarming detail of the man was that he had, what looked like gills on his cheeks. On his back was a large sword wrapped in bandages that didn't help Sasuke and the others feel any easier about the man before them. He wore a Jonin vest that was different from the Konoha ones and a pair of dark blue pants. On his forehead was his headband, but instead of the Leaf Village symbol on it there were four tiny squiggle markings on it that was the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Overall, the man was very scary looking.

Team seven froze in fear at the man as they watched the man suddenly take a step forward to Sasuke.

"AHHHH! LAND SHARK! RUN AWAY!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he took off from the scary Mist nin.

Sakura screamed as well as she followed Naruto, while Sasuke screamed to but it was a very girly scream as he took off after his teammates. All together, team seven ran down the streets Konoha while screaming their heads off and saying something about a 'land shark' after them, which earned them strange stares from the villagers.

They continued to run down the street like headless chickens as they ran away from the so called 'land shark', who surprisingly was following after them. But suddenly, they soon caught sight of their sensei walked down the other end of the street they were on. At the sight of Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura kicked up to fuel gear and charged right at him while screaming his name.

"ITACHI!"

At shout of his name, their sensei looked up and seemed a bit startled at see his students making a full charge at him. For a moment he thought they were about to crash or run him over, but they slid to a stop instead.

"Ita!" Sasuke was first to say.

Now Itachi knew that something was wrong for Sasuke hasn't called him that in years before Sasuke entered the academy and drove to be better than him.

"What's the matter?" Itachi quickly asked as he narrowed his eyes in concern.

"There's a land shark after us! Save us!" Naruto shouted and looked to be on the verge of tears.

The older Uchiha gave them a dumbfound look, not sure if he heard correctly.

"It's true!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A land shark?" Itachi repeated, but mostly to himself.

All three nodded.

Before Itachi could go any further into the whole 'land shark issue', he quickly became tense and narrowed his eyes as he whirled around to face the intruder behind. But before Itachi could grab a kunai knife, two strong arms wrapped around him and trapped him into a tight embrace against the intruder.

"Itachi! I haven't seen you in ages!" came a very familiar voice from the intruder.

Itachi's guard immediately dropped as he quickly realized who the intruder was. "K-Kisame?"

Kisame grinned and soon let go of Itachi and placed him back on the ground. Once Itachi was free from the death grip of his old friend he let in a deep breath of relief.

"It's good to see you again, Itachi." Kisame said as he patted Itachi's back that made him stumble forward a bit.

He coughed for a moment but smile faintly at the blue man. "It's good to see you to, Kisame."

"Sensei! It's the land shark!" Naruto shouted as he, Sasuke, and Sakura all try to hide behind one another.

"Oh, so you're so called land shark." Itachi looked at Kisame with an I-see-now look.

"Ah, well yes." The older man rubbed the back of his head, a little nervous. "Sorry about scary you brats like that, I was just curious if they somehow knew you, for one of them I knew was an Uchiha, with the fan on his back and all." He mention to Sasuke.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, that would be my little brother you are referring to."

"Sensei, do you know him?" Sakura asked.

Their sensei turned to face them. "Oh yes, sorry about that. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura this is a very good friend of mine, Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kisame gave them his shark like grin. "Sorry for the scare again, I was just curious if you knew Itachi is all."

"Sooo… he's a friend?" Naruto asked.

The older Uchiha nodded. "Yes, he's a very good friend of mine, one that you don't need to worry about."

The blue man chuckled. "So is this you're Genin team Itachi? I would have never thought you would take one on."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I'm a little surprise myself that I took one on. It's not like me, but it's something that I couldn't turn down either." he chucked to himself a bit. "The other Uchiha you saw is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke gave Kisame a bit of glare, not please that man made him scream like a girl. "The goof over there is Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde gave Kisame his normal confuse and yet curious foxy look. "And kunoichi over there is Sakura Haruno." The said girl gave him a nervous smile and wave.

"Well you've got yourself an interesting Genin team it seems, almost as interesting as mine." said the blue man.

At this Itachi looked surprised. "You have a Genin team?"

Kisame nodded with a toothy grin. "That's right; let me introduce them to you. Oi! Kohta! Katsumi! Ryoma! Get your asses down here, I want you all to meet someone!" he called out.

No sooner than five seconds, three figures soon jumped out of nowhere and stood behind Kisame.

The first one he called was Kohta, who seemed to be the youngest and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's age. He had short whitish-silver hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be slightly taller than Sasuke and Naruto. He wore dark blue ninja pants, sandals like the ones that everyone wears and a dark blue shirt. He also wore his headband at an angle, to the right side.

The next one was known as Katsumi and seemed to be fifteen years old; she was the only kunoichi in the group. She had shoulder-length black hair with deep blue eyes and fair looking skin. She wore a white band of cloth that covers her nose and wraps around to the back of her head where it is tied behind her hair. She also wore a fishnet shirt with a short black top. Her midsection is only fishnet and then she wears a black skirt. Her headband is tied at an angle around her waist, and then she wore two long black gloves that go to her elbow.

Last one was known as Ryoma, he looked to be fourteen. He short dark hair, and blue eyes that hid behind pair of round glasses. He wore black pants that passed his knees, normal black ninja shoes, and a dark blue jacket with two large chest pockets as well as just normal jacket pockets. Around his waist hanged a large dark brown bag that held who know what. While his headband was tied to his forehead in the normal way.

"These three are my students and of course we are here for the Chuunin Exams." Kisame said, point behind him.

"I expected that much. My team is also entering the Chuunin Exams as well." said Itachi.

"Well this just keeps getting interesting, doesn't it." The Mist Jonin turned to face his students. "Oi! Listen up, this here is Itachi Uchiha and is a very good friend of mine, I want you three to show him and his students some respect, understood."

"Hai." They answered.

"Good." Said Kisame with his toothy grin.

**Team Kakuzu and team Kisame has appeared!**

**On team Kakuzu,**

**Mindori Takahashi owns Mindori**

**LadyKagome93 owns Shirahime**

**Ren No Yuki owns Ren.**

**On team Kisame,**

**Sideways992 owns Ryoma**

**Twisteddarkness225 owns Kohta**

**itachi2011 owns Katsumi.**


End file.
